1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an organic light emitting device, an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus. For example, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting device having improved luminous efficiency and thermal stability, an organic light emitting display apparatus including the organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a device for light emission by an organic light emitting layer interposed between two opposite electrodes to which a predetermined (or set) voltage is applied. For example, when the predetermined (or set) voltage is applied to the two opposite electrodes, electrons and holes which are injected from the two opposite electrodes form excitons by combining with each other in the organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting layer emits a light having a specific wavelength by transferring the excitons from an excited state to a lower energy state.
Such an organic light emitting device is applied to (or included in) an organic light emitting display apparatus to provide a self emission property. The organic light emitting display apparatus has been identified (or spotlighted) as a next generation display apparatus, because the organic light emitting display apparatus does not need a backlight unit and has a slim thickness, light weight, low power consumption, advanced color reproduction and fast response time.
The organic light emitting device should have suitable (or proper) transport property of electrons and holes in order to combine (or easily combine) the electrons and the holes, which are injected from the two opposite electrodes, in the organic light emitting layer, thereby increasing the formation of the excitons. Thus, the organic light emitting device may include some organic layers to improve the transport property of the electrons and the holes, and the organic layers may be disposed on an upper surface or a lower surface of the organic light emitting layer.
For example, the organic light emitting device may include an electron transport layer. The electron transport layer includes various materials. A few materials are capable of providing the suitable (or proper) transport property of electrons. However, when the electron transport layer is formed with such materials, a thermal stability, a luminous efficiency and a lifetime of the organic light emitting device are reduced.